cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Krunk the Great
Krunk the Great is a former member of the Global Democratic Alliance, League of Small Superpowers, New Sith Order and the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance who joined in April of 2008. Global Democratic Alliance Krunk joined the Global Democratic Alliance with his first nation, Khaz Modan, on April 12, 2008 upon creation of his nation. He did nothing in this alliance, although he did nothing so much that he did not apply to the alliance for two weeks. League of Small Superpowers Krunk joined the League of Small Superpowers on May 14th after his friend MenakCherlock was expelled from GDA and was saved from ZI by the diplomatic corps of LoSS. The earliest records of Krunk's existence in LoSS are a military roll call he completed on May 27. His application thread was lost somewhere in the confusion of a harmless ACP action that led to a catastrophic forum database meltdown. Krunk stayed quiet in the LoSS, slowly becoming the only reporting member in his Military Division's roll call. With the onset of the War of the Coalition, he became more active. In the aftermath of LoSS' declaration of Neutrality and subsequent charter change, he made his first of several bids for the LoSS Senate. He failed each month until the December-January term when he finally won a seat on the Senate. In this time, he had accepted a clerical position in the Ministry of Defense under Thegreatandpowerful (Then MoD), he began his tenure as a Foreign Diplomat (His longest held job to date), and assisted Minister of Internal Affairs LordSlade in a cleaning of forum masks project. In late January 09, Krunk accepted an appointment to the position of Minister of Internal Affairs (Even amid thoughts of resignation) after the promotion of LordSlade. Krunk helped to further the Internal Affairs aspect of the alliance just as his job description called him to do. Krunk stayed in this capacity until June 09 when another charter shift granted him the position of Minister of Recruitment and Education, which he grudgingly accepted. In July 09, Krunk stepped down as Minister and began looking for a new alliance. He resigned from LoSS and applied to the New Sith Order in the same night. New Sith Order Krunk joined the New Sith Order on July 9, 2009 with little intention of involvement in alliance affairs. His first contact within the alliance was his Battalion Commander Angrator and these experiences drew him into the sith. His first real job was signing up as a Diplomat for then-Marauders Serbitar and LintWad and Master Marauder Conebone within a few weeks of his joining thus continuing his tenure as a Diplomat. In August of 2009, Krunk approached Master Marauder Anthony in the War Council about a position in the council. He was then appointed commander of the Imperial Guard of the New Sith Order, a position he held for 2 months. The RAD war between the New Sith Order and the Republic of Allied Defenses occurred during this time, however there was never a chance for Krunk to make target lists because RAD's top nations were decimated by the Sith. Krunk, in September of 2009, noticed a fatal flaw of the Sith. The Council for Internal Affairs was dead, with the resignation of its last staff members and no more staff, its duties had been absorbed by the Darth Council. Needless to say, the Darth Council was unable to effectively execute both the IA council's duties and their own. Krunk also recognized the backwards spiral the NSO was beginning to face due to lack of recruitment efforts and high resignation rates. With this, he approached Dark Lord Moldavi and the Sith Lords with the proposal to reinstate the IA council. He, along with Lintwad, shaped the future of the council in their plans. Krunk eventually defeated Lintwad in the ensuing challenge for the position of Master Marauder of Internal Affairs in October 2009. Krunk began immediately to appoint his marauders and light the fire to get the council rolling again from its previous near dead stop. Recruitment soared, NSO passed 4 million NS and 200 members in this time. Most of the members who joined from October 2009 to January 2010 were due in part to Krunk and his staff's efforts. One such member was Jrenster. Jrenster came to power as Marauder of Recruitment in January and eventually challenged Krunk for his position as Master Marauder, citing stagnation and complacency similar to what had happened in the first incarnation of the council. Not wanting his hard work to die, Krunk conceded and retired from active government service in January 2010 after a brief stint as Master Marauder of Finance Council. Krunk spent the month of February 2010 in retirement before agreeing to help Master Marauder Jake Liebenow with the alliance's trade department and was appointed in March 2010 as Marauder of Trades/Interalliance Trades to replace Madara who had gone AWOL. He then worked for a short time in Finance until he grew utterly sick of the idea of doing Finance and left to retire yet again in April. He soon became a Marauder of Lies in May/June (Master for a short time around July) and the Council of Lies became the last council he would serve in before leaving at the end of September on an educational journey. Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Krunk joined the MCXA in September 2010 with the intention of retiring from government service. He lay low for a while, not really poking his head up much except to question the current Minister of Defense Lordoftheland with regards to Defense policy. In December, he made a bid for the 23rd High Council as the Minister of the Interior. In the middle of January, a full week before the PB-NpO_War broke out, Krunk realized that he could never be at home in such a slowly moving system and joined the New Samurai Order, subsequently declaring war on the League of Small Superpowers. The New Samurai Order achieved total victory and eventually merged back with the New Sith Order. Return to the New Sith Order Krunk came back to the New Sith Order after the merger between the NSO and the New Samurai Order (After the great NsO Curbstomp in which NsO achieved total victory over the LoSS, causing them to surrender after a round of combat). He rose to prominence after the war in the Council of Aggressive Negotiations and became Master in April 2011. National Treaties and Announcements * The PM List Accords--Definite Aggression Pact with Respublica Populus * Liltrekkie has crabs--Declaration of War on the States of Missouri in the Tournament World * Pope Kimbo Accords --MADP with 68JackDaniels (Cancelled Jan 08) * The Chàmpel Accords--oPoIoAoT with Italian Republic * Angry Nun Skiing Pact -- MDoAP (???) With Blue Mountain * Twilight Book Burning -- Announcement Decrying the use of Twilight as a weapon of mass destruction * NSO Love Time -- Announcement declaring love for NSO or for Krunk. * Two Years and a Month of Krunk -- Announcement of Krunk's 25 month anniversary in Cybernations. Category:Individuals Category:New Sith Order